Usuario discusión:LordLucemon
50px /Archivo1/ /Archivo2/ Hola Como tienes una gran cantidad de ediciones/contribuciones, si quieres puedo mejorar tu pagina de usuario poniéndole un "color de fondo", solo necesito saber si te interesa, y lógicamente el color. Saludoss Oliver0796 20:00 29 oct 2010 (UTC) ya esta, las letras te las puse de color rojo porque en negro no se veían, si las prefieres en otro color me lo dices. Oliver0796 20:07 29 oct 2010 (UTC) OK Ahora se la añadiré, espera unos minutos.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 15:07 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Ya he añadido la plantilla tanto en el 14 como en el 15.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 15:31 31 oct 2010 (UTC) petición de administrador Hola he pedido el cargo de administrador, en este blog Petición de Administrador, lo explico detalladamente, espero que consideres la posibilidad de darme tu voto. Saludoss Oliver0796 19:15 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Bueno, has editado mucho en los artículos de Xros Wars, y estás haciendo un gran trabajo ;). Sí, yo creo que puedes ganar =). ¡Suerte! =) Y, si necesitas imágenes de Xros Wars, ya habrás visto toooodas las que he añadido, ¿no? Pues si necesitas algo, pídemelo, amigo ;) HolySeadramon 19:15 1 nov 2010 (UTC) Gracias No olvides dejar tu voto en mi blogPetición_de_Administrador, y otra cosa, Burocrata: es el usuario de mayor cargo de una wikia, y es el único que puede dar cargos a los demas usuarios. Saludoss y gracias Oliver0796 21:55 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Todavía no se ha decidido, Joacoz tiene mucho trabajo, y bueno yo como veras tambien, de todas maneras cuando se haya decidido, te informaré. Oliver0796 22:02 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Miraré las contribuciones de todos los usuarios activos, pero lo más seguro es que seas tu el ganador, aunque Felikis va más o menos igual que tu. Oliver0796 22:07 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Tu editas bien, y bastante, y Felikis aunque edite menos, edita mayormente en episodios, lo que es más difícil, por eso estais más o menos, no es lo mismo hacer 100 ediciones en categorizar, que hacer 100 artículos, de todas maneras estaré atento. Saludoss y si tienes algunda duda me lo puedes decir sin ningún problema. Oliver0796 22:13 31 oct 2010 (UTC) hola y gracias por la bienvenida y si soy venezolano pero llevo un tiempo y a mi tambien me gusta bleach en especial la saga por karakuraSajin komamura 00:18 1 nov 2010 (UTC) ?¿ Que es un quiz? -angel-rojo- 02:34 5 nov 2010 (UTC) Bueno como os prometi en mi anterior blog, aqui tienes las novedades de la wikia: Novedades_importantes_para_la_wiki, no olvides opinar. Saludoss Oliver0796 19:20 5 nov 2010 (UTC) gracias en primer lugar, y sobre tu blog, puedes crearlo. Sobre la portada, si quieres puedo bajar el nivel de protección para uqe tu la puedas editar¿? Oliver0796 22:01 6 nov 2010 (UTC) Puedo mirarlo, pero dile a Oliver que no baje el nivel de protección porque no hace falta. Dime dónde quieres ponerlo y veré lo que puedo hacer.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 01:17 7 nov 2010 (UTC) ¡Hola amigoooo! =) Ahora mismo miro tu blog y comento (si no vuelvo a perder la conexión a Internet, que acaba de pasarme... ¬¬). ¡Seguro que está muy bien ;)! =) HolySeadramon 22:49 9 nov 2010 (UTC) Si ,ya lo vi,y nos e si vioste el capitulo 16 de digimon xros wars,si lo viste decime el link por favor asi lo veo. Joacoz 19:39 11 nov 2010 (UTC) Para hablar en privado osea,en un chat de la wiki,pone aca http://xatdigimonsavers.com,ahi estamos chateando.- Joacoz 19:44 11 nov 2010 (UTC) http://xat.com/digimonsarvers este era el veraddero link,jeje.Bueno,te dejo. Joacoz 20:16 11 nov 2010 (UTC) Si es por los nuevos añadidos, voy a pedir que no se añadan los cuadros hasta que la serie está completa.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 21:18 11 nov 2010 (UTC) tu blog LordLucemon si es tu deseo k t apoye en tu blog acepto tu oferta y disculpa k m haya demorado es kl mi pcesta hiper lenta debido a k recien lo estan reparando luego de 2 meses de no usarlo pero despues voa ponerm las pilas m m pongo al corriente en un toke Candidatura Hola, LordLucemon. Me gustaría convertirme en administrado de Digimon Wiki, y me gustaría que me apoyaras. Puedes votar en Usuario Blog:Felikis/Mi candidatura para administrador. Gracias--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 15:10 13 nov 2010 (UTC) Sorry Actualmente, la Portada está a nivel de Administrador, es decir, ningún miembro que no sea administrador puede editarla, porque está protegida por el Vandalismo.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 16:08 13 nov 2010 (UTC) Ola! Q me cuentas¿? Todo bien? Solo te ablo paar charlar epro acordate q podes entrar a esta pagina paar poder chatear sin problemas,el chat es de la wiki asi q aca esta:http://xat.com/digimonsarvers .Bueno,saludos!Joacoz 19:54 14 nov 2010 (UTC) digimemories Nuevas Digimemories Aca les dejo las nuevas digimemories que he encontrado: thumb|left|153px|Digimemory de Veemonthumb|Nueva digimemory Bueno si no alcanzan ver bien el de la izquierda es MetalGarurumon.Charuko thumb|left|250px|mi firma que te parece mi digimon pues k sea un bancholeomon el k m represente.Charuko 21:42 15 nov 2010 (UTC)thumb|left|290px Charuko dato no se si ya lo habras visto pero acabo de colocar tres imagenes mas al wikia una de shoutmon x5 y los otros de lucemo modo satan muestra de su segura aparicion en xros wars y mas rato talves te doy otra noticia hasta entonces bye Tu lo viste! es un traidor! te juro,bueno...sigamos,espero q tu blog avanze!!Joacoz 00:27 17 nov 2010 (UTC) ¿Decepcionado con Lucemon? ¿Pero cómo...? Yo todavía voy por el capítulo 9... ¬¬ El fin de semana que viene... ¡Por fin veré a Persiamon y los PawnChessmon =)! Pero para Lucemon... Creo que todavía me falta... Pero si aparece Lucemon, algo importante va a pasar... ¡Seguro! HolySeadramon 22:40 21 nov 2010 (UTC) Jaja, llevas un buen trabajo en tu blog, ¿eh? La información va bien adelantada ;). ¡tengo ganas de que llegue el fin de semana para ver el especial de Persiamon! En cuanto a los capítulos de Xros Wars... Los iré leyendo conforme tenga tiempo ;). Ahora mismo estoy escribiendo el cuarto capítulo de mi "telenovela" XD. ¡Pero ya verás! Saldrán HolyChessmon, Lucemon... ¡Todavía voy por la primera parte! La segunda, será aún mejor ;). ¡suerte con tus exámenes ;)! =) HolySeadramon 22:13 23 nov 2010 (UTC) Cuarto capítulo... ¡listo! Creo que me ha quedado bastante bien... ¡Espero que te guste! =) HolySeadramon 00:39 24 nov 2010 (UTC) ¡Me alegra que te guste! =D La idea de Lucemon no es mala... pero ya tengo planes para Lucemon ;). Y para Lilithmon también... Solo que aún falta para que salgan, sobre todo Lucemon... Cuando todo empieze a ponerse ya MUY peligroso... XD Pero gracias igualmente... Me has dado una ideilla a partir de la tuya, relacionada con la relación entre Lucemon y Lilithmon ;). ¡Graaaaaciaaaaaas! =) HolySeadramon 23:46 24 nov 2010 (UTC) Proyectos Hola LordLucemon, te aviso de que en cada proyecto, aparte del jefe, ahora habrá un segundo responsable del proyecto, para que le sirva de ayuda a los jefes. En estos momentos hay tres puestos de segundos responsables disponibles, puedes serlo del proyecto Episodios, Cartas.... pero tendras que hacer la petición en mi página de discusión, luego yo avisaré a los demas administradores, y decidiremos si eres el usuario adecuado. Otra cosa importante, de entre los segundos responsables, los Administradores escogeremos a uno, para que sea el usuario Reversor (puesto por debajo de administrador) de Digimon Wiki. Si no entendiste algo, dimelo en mi discusión, Saludoss Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 21:20 25 nov 2010 (UTC) Listo Ya eres oficialmente el segundo responsable del proyecto episodios, lo podrás ver aqui. Y sobre el puesto de reversor, si no sabes que es te explico brevemente, en la wiki se pueden tener estos cargos, de mas a menos importantes: #Burócrata #Administrador #RollBack/Reversor Con el puesto de reversor, podrás ayudarnos a revertir el vandalismo, por ejemplo, un usuario no registrado borra el artículo Angemon, pues tu vas a su historial, le das a revertir y ya esta, arreglado, esa es la función de un reversor, y tu eres uno de los usuarios candidatos a serlo. Saludoss Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 07:09 26 nov 2010 (UTC) Ok, pero debes ponerte las pilas, en estos momentos los usuarios que son candidatos a conseguir el puesto de Reversor, son HolySeadramon, Zoe102, MegaJuan185 y tú, en estos momentos los usuarios con más posibilidades de obtener el puesto sois tú y HolySeadramon, haber quien lo consigue, suerte y esfuerzate. Saludoss Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 16:57 26 nov 2010 (UTC) Sí, miro tu blog cada vez que puedo para enterarme de las nuevas noticias... ¡Y por fin vi el especial 10 - 11! Ya he visto a Persiamon, los PawnChessmon y demás =). Y, para mi "telenovela" (a la que, por cierto, tendré que buscar una forma nueva de nombrar), habrá un octavo Rey Demonio, y Lucemon demostrará bien su poder ;). ¡Así que creo que te gustará cuando aparezca! XD A ver si mañana me da tiempo al siguiente capítulo... ¡Tengo que ponerme las pilas y seguir adelante, que aún falta para la parte más emocionante! HolySeadramon 23:39 27 nov 2010 (UTC) Jaja XD Bueno, en realidad las telenovelas suelen tener personajes malos y típicos, en situaciones a menudo bochornosas, enmarcadas en una trama de tariciones y desengaños XD La mía no es así. ¡La mía va a molar mucho! Y sí, mi hermana y yo vemos la serie juntos porque, aunque ella me retrasa, siempre es mejor hacer las cosas acompañado ;). Y tu hermano... ¿es mayor o menor que tú? ¿Y a qué te refieres con lo de que es un poco...? Bueno, esa es una pregunta que puedes ignorar si quieres XD. Y sí, un octavo rey demonio, que tratará de hacerse con el poder mientras Lucemon aún no ha despertado... ¿Logrará hacerlo y convertirse en Rey supremo de los Grandes Demonios? Lo averiguaremos... ¡dentro de muchos capítulos XD! En cuanto a mi amiga... Bueno... La cosa está algo liada... Estoy esperando al martes, a ver que ocurre... HolySeadramon 00:05 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Jaja Xd Yo tengo un hermano y una hermana, los dos menores. Y, aunque nos llevamos bien, también tenemos a veces nuestras peleas XD. ¿Solo le importa su cara? Bueno, yo me preocupé cuando me hice la brecha en la cara hace unas semanas, y se me está quedando peor de los que esperaba pero... ¡Bah! Tampoco queda tan mal XD HolySeadramon 00:17 28 nov 2010 (UTC) ¿Tan horrible es? Mi hermano pequeño es parecido XD. Siempre le dejan hacer lo que quiere, y manipula que da gusto XD. Mi hermana a veces tiene cada cosa... Pero nos llevamos bien y nos aliamos contra el pequeño XD HolySeadramon 00:32 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Bueno, yo porque me lo tomo bien, que si no... Mis padres son algo... estrictos e incomprensivos a veces... En mi caso, la batalla es entre padres e hijos, no entre padres. Eso debe de ser peor... HolySeadramon 00:42 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Ok, ¡hasta otra! ;) HolySeadramon 00:48 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Te informo Hola LordLucemon, como ya te dije eres el segundo responsable del proyecto episodios, por lo tanto he creado la Plantilla:Segundo Responsable, veras que la añadi a tu página de usuario. Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 12:20 28 nov 2010 (UTC) acabo de ver tu página de usuario, y con las letras en color rojo es un poco incómodo leer, si quieres otro color dimelo en mi discusión. Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 18:54 29 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola, ahora tenemos un chat interno en el wiki, Digimon Wiki:IRC, ahora mismo estamos joacoz, felikis, vegadark y yo, si quieres entra, por otro lado si lo que quieres es informacion del chat aqui la tienes: Usuario Blog:Oliver0796/Chat IRC de Digimon Wiki, Saludoss Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 18:44 30 nov 2010 (UTC) ok, de nada, y no olvides editar el blog que te deje ahi sobre el chat. Saludoss Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 18:52 30 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola LordLucemon, tengo que infomarte de algo que debes añadirte, por lo tanto entra un momento a el IRC para explicarte de forma más rápida, te espero alli. Saludos Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 19:06 1 dic 2010 (UTC) como ya te dije, estoy informado a los usuarios desde el chat sobre ciertas cosas importantes, por lo tanto dime si puedes entrar hoy a el chat o no, que no tengo mucho tiempo. Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 19:18 1 dic 2010 (UTC) ok, ya te explicare mañana, u otro dia, de todas formas si tienes alguna duda sobre el chat, o alguna otra cosa me lo puedes decir en mi discusión. Saludoss Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 19:22 1 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola LordLucemon, debes de ver este blog Usuario Blog:Oliver0796/Usuarios Tutores y Usuarios Alumnos donde podras escoger a un tutor. Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 14:23 4 dic 2010 (UTC) Dos cosas Hola LordLucemon, mira las normas en el wiki, y no olvides firmar como hicimos los demas, y si quieres pasate por el Portal de la comunidad que acabo de crear hoy, y espero que te guste como esta quedando, Saludoss amigo Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 21:28 10 dic 2010 (UTC) vota por el Usuario Destacado de Digimon Wiki. Saludoss Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 15:52 12 dic 2010 (UTC) No se que nivel tienes en wikia, pero aún así te pasa lo mismo que Felikis y HolySeadramon, como no estas muy activo no puedes ser tutor, aunque tengas suficiente experiencia, si trabajas de manera más activa podras ser candidato para Usuario destacado, y podrías llegar a ser tutor. Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 16:16 12 dic 2010 (UTC) ¡Hola! ¡Cuánto tiempo! Entre que no te he visto conectado, y que después he estado una semana inactivo... En fin, preguntabas por el concurso, ¿verdad? Ganó Nene a Zoe por muy poco, y de las Digimon ganó Kazemon ;) HolySeadramon 10:55 20 dic 2010 (UTC) No lo sabía... Jaja XD Yo todavía voy por los capítulos de Lucemon... ¡Dos cosas! No me puedo creer que el DigiXros con Beelzemon (que además está como en Blast Mode)... sea solo X4!!!!!!!!! ¡Es de nivel mega! ¡Uno de los Siete Grandes Reyes Demoniooooo! X5 o X6 por lo menos!!!! Segundo, y no menos importante... ¡¿Cómo puede Shoutmon X4B vencer al mismísimo Lucemoooon?! Aunque Shakkoumon mola en ese combate =) Bueno, el concusro, que me voy por las ramas XD ¡Yo quería que ganara Mimiiiiiii! O, si no, Zoe o Kari... Aunque Nene está bien también XD HolySeadramon 23:56 20 dic 2010 (UTC) Jaja XD Sí, pero no he tenido aún los exámenes... Son en enero y febrero. Va por cuatrimestres ahora :S Y claro que seguimos viendo, y se va poniendo emocionante la cosa =) ¿Has visto que yo he seguido con la "telenovela"? Hoy he puesto ya el capítulo 5 ^^. Ahora le echo un ojo a tu proyecto episodios ;). HolySeadramon 17:40 21 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola LordLucemon, por favor entra a chat para explicarte ciertas cosas que no tienes añadidas. Saludoss --Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) Series de España Wikia 18:24 21 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola, si quieres mejorar tu firma, entra a el chat y te dare los pasos de como hacerlo (mas rapido que por las discusiones), ya se lo explique a la mayoria, tú eres uno de los que faltam :P Saludoss Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) Series de España Wikia 18:11 22 dic 2010 (UTC) Re:Yo no puedo participar Hola LordLucemon, supongo que por lo que dijiste en el blog de Zoe102, tú también querías ser candidato a reversor, pero el requisito principal es estar activo, Italo199702, Alonzo13 estan muy activos, ambos han echo más de 250 ediciones en una semana, y MegaJuan185 no esta tan activo como ellos, pero si más que tú. Siento tener que decirte esto, pero yo se que tú estas capacitado para ser reversor, y con un poco de nuestra ayuda podrías ser perfectamente Administrador, pero no estas lo suficientemente activo. Saludoss Oliver0796 (Discusión) Series de España Wiki 19:09 29 dic 2010 (UTC) :Por cierto no olvides votar a uno de los candidatos a reversor, que hoy se cierra la votación. Saludoss --Oliver0796 (Discusión) Series de España Wiki 17:05 2 ene 2011 (UTC) Re:Pregunta El artículo Code Crown fue vandalizado (ya lo arregle), un usuario no registrado reemplazo el contenido del artículo por esa plantilla, si te fijas en el historial lo puedes ver, y sobre el artículo Codigo Corona es candidato a borrar supongo que por contenido insuficiente, si tú mismo añades algo de información a ese artículo no será candidato a borrar, el problema es que no podemos tener tantos esbozos en el wiki, por eso hay que borrar los que apenas tienen información. Oliver0796 (Discusión) Series de España Wiki 20:28 12 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola, oie tu me pediste que comentara un blog de noticias recientes pero nose que blog te refieres :S Saludoss Darcos (Mi discusión) 04:21 15 ene 2011 (UTC) gracias Hola Andres eres el primer venezolano que veo en este wiki gracias por ofrecerme ayuda... nesecito saber como coloco mis paginas favoritas y que se vean en azul como hago? Zoe1710 Aviso El artículo Los Monitormons abandonados, ¡resistan! ha sido borrado por tener un contenido insuficiente, cuando quieras dejar un artículo nuevo en obras, añade la plantilla correspondiente así: y añade al menos algo de texto a el artículo, por otro lado añadi una imagen en la parte superior de tu discusión para tus mensajes archivados, y una plantilla flotante de la imagen que muestra como firmar (igual que en mi discusión). --Oliver0796 (Discusión) Series de España Wiki 12:35 22 ene 2011 (UTC) Tú mensaje a Felikis Hola Lordlucemon, ya reverti los cambios que hizo ese usuario en el proyecto episodios, me parece muy bien que hayas pedido ayuda a el jefe del proyecto ;) (aunque parece que me adelante yo XD) aún así, no sabías que Felikis era administrador¿? porque le dijiste felicidades y hace meses que es administrador XD Saludoss amigo -- 18:06 11 feb 2011 (UTC) Re: Lo estoy viendo... pero no veo nada desordenado, por favor, indícame o que está mal.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 21:40 11 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola LordLucemon, enlance unas paginas que tenias, me costo un poco saber a que digimon te referias con "Lucemon Cain Mode" pero supuse que era Chaos Mode =P Si algo enlance mal me dices y lo cambio, y si no te gusto lo saco. Saludos - 02:42 19 feb 2011 (UTC) Tú firma Hola LordLucemon, sería aconsejable que cambiarás tu firma, al menos que añadierás un enlace a tu discusión (Mi discusión) a tú firma, para eso aquí tienes una guía de ayuda, o entra al chat y te ayudo yo mismo. Saludoss -- 16:00 26 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola Andres pues si quieres hablar este es mi msn Jorgesebas_58@hotmail.com pasame un msj con el tuyo para aceptarte Zoe1710 ([[Usuario Discusión:Zoe1710|'Dejame un Msj']]) 23:05 26 feb 2011 (UTC) Comentarios. Hola yo creo que si deverias ser reconocido por colavorar con todos los capitulos de digimon Xros Wars, bueno yo no soy nadie para decir esas cosas pero, creo que deverias ser reconocido por editar los capiitulos de digimon Xros Wars.Saludos juaco 15:29 2 mar 2011 (UTC) Cambios en el Wiki Hola LordLucemon, por favor no olvides añadir tus votos aquí, ya que la votación se cerrará en uno o dos días. Saludoss -- 19:52 8 mar 2011 (UTC) Yo la puse en el Wiki, ¿porque?--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 20:25 11 mar 2011 (UTC) Esos capítulos son de Xros Wars, aunque estén en saga distinta, de forma que van a seguir con Digimon Xros Wars. Además, es un tema que tenemos en debate.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 20:32 11 mar 2011 (UTC) Estamos debatiendo, entra el chat. Y si me vas a dejar mas mensajes, que se entiendan porque el ultimo no lo he entendido del todo.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 20:40 11 mar 2011 (UTC) Respuesta No podremos escoger el del mes anterior ya que hemos tenido mucho lío con las votaciones para el logo y el fondo, pero ahora habrá un administrador encargado para mantener las votaciones del wiki al día, y ya no será "usuario del mes", nosotros veremos el número de contribuciones de cada usuario, y los administradores o todos los usuario escogeremos a un ganador que estará dos meses en la portada. Saludoss -- 16:02 19 mar 2011 (UTC) :Lo más seguro es que votemos todos los usuarios (con más de 50 contribuciones), pero en algún mes donde apenas tengamos tiempo para las votaciones y tengamos que ocuparnos de temas de más importancia votaríamos solo los administradores por el chat y nombraríamos a el ganador, pero como ahora las votaciones son cada dos meses, seguramente evitaremos eso. -- 16:24 19 mar 2011 (UTC) ¿A que te refieres con no enlazar?--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 22:00 20 mar 2011 (UTC) Gifs Pues los encuentro en paginas, no es tan dificil ya que esos gifs aparecen en juegos de DS, y yo me la paso todo el dia metido ahi, xD Bryanzx (¿Dudas? Aqui) 19:53 31 mar 2011 (UTC) Avisos de vandalismo Hola LordLucemon, gracias por avisar a Darkvampira102 de vandalismo, pero en esos casos puedes arregarlo tú mismo, vas al historial del artículo y le das a deshacer la última edición, y finalmente pides a un administrador que bloquee al vándalo. Ya arregle lo que le pediste a Dark, y bloquee al no registrado. Saludoss -- 23:44 2 abr 2011 (UTC) No tengo mas ... Pues es que la saque del capitulo 31 de xros wars por lo que nada mas sale ahi y en el intro y las dos imagenes ya estan Infinitmon The Yellow Dragon Digimon----(Discusión) 00:53 9 abr 2011 (UTC) Hola hola andres , cuanto tiepo, bueno queria decirte que e visto que algunas imagenes tuyas son muy chiquitas y que seria mejor que no las subas si son así,eso es todo.saludos 12:14 9 abr 2011 (UTC) NeoMyotismon He dejado varis imagenes en NeoMyotismon para que las veas estan wooooow Infinitmon The Yellow Dragon Digimon----(Discusión) 03:11 11 abr 2011 (UTC) Re: Lo primero... la próxima vez, escribe con propiedad y sin faltas, que tardo en entenderlo si no. Ahora, la búsqueda, si está mal escrito, lo que hay que hacer es mover el artículo. Espero que sepas hacerlo.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 09:19 12 abr 2011 (UTC) Preguntaselo a Darcos, el se encarga de la pagina de votaciones.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 22:38 17 abr 2011 (UTC) Imágenes Hola LordLucemon, te venia a pedir de que dejaras de subir imágenes, hemos tenido problemas que seguramente ya haz visto te recomiendo que dejes de subirlas para evitar un bloqueo =P. Saludos - 01:21 19 abr 2011 (UTC) :A ver.. lo de la redirección ya me encargo, lo del usuario destacado, pues ya esta listo, solo faltan los votos, las votaciones estaran desde estos dias de abril hasta el mes de mayo. - 16:49 20 abr 2011 (UTC) :Realmente tome tu pregunta como broma, las votaciones... creo tener mi firma, mi discusión y mi pagina de usuario enlanzadas a las votaciones, realmente no sabias? Ademas, mi firma, esta en varias discusiónes, se me hace realmente extraña esa pregunta, explicate mejor si no era lo que buscabas. - 17:10 20 abr 2011 (UTC) ::No te añadí, por tu inactividad, no editas muy a diario. No creo que seas un buen candidato por eso. - 17:33 20 abr 2011 (UTC) Tu firma Oye LordLucemon, mira este foro para que veas como cambiar tu firma, o si la quieres seguir teniendo como esta ahora, te recomiendo que cambies lo que tienes a: "El Señor de la Luz y la Oscuridad" Así se hará más fácil responderte un mensaje, Saludos - 04:14 21 abr 2011 (UTC) Imágenes no ha quedado claro que no se deben subir imágenes durante las próximas semanas, creo que se ha dicho claramente en la portada, en mi blog, en este otro blog y e incluso a la hora de subir una nueva imagen, que no se suban imágenes, a la siguiente serás sancionado con un bloqueo. -- 22:11 27 abr 2011 (UTC) Episodios Xros Wars He creado la Plantilla:Episodios Xros Wars. La tabla será mejor editarla ahí, y nos ahorraremos tener que corregir todos los episodios en caso de que haya algún fallo, ¿ok? Además, ya está creada la de todas las series (salvo Data Squad, que ahora lo haré)--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 22:13 14 may 2011 (UTC) :Ok, pero no hace falta que me avises, tú cumples los requisitos, simplemente añade aquí ;) Saludoss y suerte -- 15:16 15 may 2011 (UTC) Re: Se que cambian, el problema es que las traducciones también pueden ser un poco partidarias y de interpretación libre. Aún así, basta con modificarlo en caso de que el título cambie y listo. PD: Si miras la portada, verás que hay añadida una sección para ofrecer un mini-resumen del último capítulo de Xros Wras--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 07:17 18 may 2011 (UTC) Digimon Respuestas Wiki Hola LordLucemon, tengo una petición que hacerte. Quizá no lo sepas, pero aparte de Digimon Wiki, hay otras dos wikis principales sobre Digimon, (Digimon Fanon y Digimon Respuestas), actualmente de la Fanon se encargan Darcos e Italo, pero necesitamos a alguien de confianza para que se encarge del Wiki de respuestas sobre Digimon, y yo he pensado en que seas tú el que se encarge, si aceptas. En caso de que aceptes, te añadiré el flag de administrador allí, tus funciones principales allí serían el borrado de preguntas sin sentido, responder las que sí tienen sentido (las que sepas), y encargarte del mantenimiento del Wiki, para cualquier cosa podrías consultarme a mi. Espero tu respuesta. -- 00:09 22 may 2011 (UTC) :Hola LordLucemon, que bueno que aceptes, Oliver ya te explico lo que tienes que hacer. Posiblemente Oliver no se conecte mañana ya que esta inactivo pero se conecta cuando puede, por el momento solo responde preguntas y espera a que él te añada el flag en cuanto pueda. Saludos y suerte con Digimon Respuestas -- 02:07 23 may 2011 (UTC) ::Nuevamente aquí =P Pues, no se pueden subir imágenes hasta que los administradores demos el aviso de que se pueden volver a subir imágenes. Por ahora la subida de imágenes esta deshabilitada como ya te habrás dado cuenta. Saludos -- 02:13 23 may 2011 (UTC) Proyecto:Episodios Hola, LL. Actualmente, eres el segundo responsable del Proyecto:Episodios, encargándote principalmente de los episodios de Digimon Xros Wars. Sin embargo, dado que estás ausente, me he estado ocupando del asunto. Como no puedo continuar así, necesitamos saber si vas a continuar activo o no. Dejo una semana de plazo (hasta el 2 de octubre) para que nos des una respuesta acerca de esto, en caso de no recibir contestación, te quitaremos de segundo encargado del Proyecto. Saludos.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 00:29 25 sep 2011 (UTC) holas man y perdon por no haberte respondido antes recien hoy lei mi pagina d discucion U.U y me senti mal por nunca haberte respondido asi q lo hago ahora XD (espero q no sea tarde) acepto tu invitacion man y muchas gracias por tenerme en cuenta suerte.Nagosumon 20:13 3 oct 2011 (UTC) ola q tal !!! ola comovz espero q me recuerdes me gustaria chalar contig o depss de too este tiempo epero tu mensaje T.K. 03:48 12 oct 2011 (UTC) crisangemon :D Hola que tal